


[Podfic] Conversations With Sharks (And Biting Back)

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofConversations With Sharks (And Biting Back)by tielanAuthor's summary:Her father taught her not to let the uniform fool her; USAF social events were just as dangerous as being out in the field.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] Conversations With Sharks (And Biting Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conversations With Sharks (And Biting Back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2nj14a3ojzgy12m/Conversations%20With%20Sharks.mp3?dl=0) | 00:07:58 | 6.14 MB


End file.
